After Class
by Punkroes
Summary: Small oneshot between Severus Snape and Sophie Baker after a potions class.


**I don't own Harry Potter.**

Not for the first time, a quiet but furious discussion had broken out between the students in Sophie's potions class. Harry Potter had once again been rowing with their potions teacher who, by the look on his face, was minutes away from cursing the boy. However, Professor Snape had merely scowled before separating Potter from Weasley and Granger and placing him at the front of the class when he could keep a closer eye on him.

Harry had directly challenged one of Snape's accusations today. Any student with more than two brain cells knew this was a dangerous move. Neville had once again melted his cauldron and Harry had received the blame for failing to notify him on the correct way to make a Pepperup Potion. 'Serves him right' thought Sophie. Neville had been working directly in front of Harry which meant he could see everything Neville was doing. Harry's intervention would have prevented the accident from occurring. Gryffindor had lost ten points at the time. The number quickly shot up to fifty once Harry had argued back and the silent discussions Sophie could just about hear were between fellow Slytherins who were delighted that Gryffindor had lost so many points.

The mess which Neville had made was still there by the end of the lesson and, despite Draco requesting her company at lunch, Sophie had stayed back to clean up the mess. It was well known throughout the school that Snape much preferred his own students over those from other houses so the quickest way to earn house points was to simply be in his company, although this was not the reason Sophie had stayed behind to help today.

"The bell rang five minutes ago, Miss Baker. You are permitted to leave" muttered Snape. He had looked up from the papers he was marking at the noise of her moving a set of scales across the table.

"Yes sir, but I thought you'd need help cleaning up this-" she gestured around her, "disaster first." Sophie saw the corner of his mouth twitch and knew at once that he had read the message she was trying to convey between the lines.

Unlike most of the students in the school Sophie had secured a positive relationship with the potions master from her first lesson and, despite missing out on pieces of gossip occasionally, much preferred the Professor's company to that of her peer's. It wasn't until her second year that she found out the feeling was mutual. Professor Snape had welcomed her company, and sometimes even sought it, from the moment she had proved she 'wasn't as big of a dunderhead' as the students he usually taught.

"Should I make some tea?" Sophie asked. Snape looked upwards so quickly she didn't see his face move.

"Yes please, Miss Baker" Snape replied, his eyes narrowed. She had never offered to make the tea before. This wasn't Sophie's fault. She had merely been too busy in past meetings to think about tea. However, she had finished clearing Neville's mess and was desperate to stay slightly longer.

"Are they still talking?" Snape rounded on her as she re-entered the room with two steaming mugs of tea in her hands and her wand clenched between her teeth. Unable to speak, Sophie simply nodded as she set the tea down on Snape's desk and he sighed.

Once her mouth was free of the wand she was finally able to answer properly. "The same old rumors are floating round. Nothing scandalous. It's just the younger students" Sophie shrugged and walked back to Neville's work surface where her bag was lying and began packing it for her next lesson.

"At least you only have a year left before you graduate" added Snape bitterly. He had turned back to the papers he was marking.

"I'll still come and see you after I graduate. Is that why you're so fed-up? You thought I was leaving forever?" Sophie teased him, ramming her final book into her bag and walking towards his desk with a smirk etched across her face. Snape surveyed her through his black eyes for a few moments and Sophie got the strangest feeling, like he was reading her mind.

"No. I'm sure there will be other promising students to teach who will break up the monotony of my day" he pointed out. It was Snape's turn to smirk now. Sophie had taken a step backwards in mock horror. The smiled at each other for a second before she placed her empty mug on his desk and walked towards the door stopping just short of the handle.

"Promise me you'll always have time for me" Sophie muttered as she placed her hand on the door handle. Snape could see the smallest amount of worry etched upon her face as she stared back at him. He placed his own empty mug on his desk and turned to look at the girl with what he hoped was a kind smile.

"Always."


End file.
